


Safe House

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Reunions, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet finds herself pursued by mysterious agents, and finds protection from an unusual place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe House

"Jaffa! Kree!"

The battle cry echoed across the field and bounced off the trees, and the troops swarmed forward. Their enemy stood their ground but was unprepared for the sheer magnitude of the assault. The Jaffa immediately broke the defensive front line and took the upper hand. The best warrior was nearly five foot three, wearing her blond hair pulled back in a French braid.

The Kingston Jaffa youth soccer team took control of the ball, and the Storm North made a valiant effort that ultimately fell short. The team's star player, "First Prime," was a fourteen year old named Kimberly. She moved the ball like it was a part of her, and none of the Storm could even come close to her. She swung her foot back and fired the ball at the goal. The goalie made a dive for it, but the ball struck the net and the crowd of gathered parents erupted in cheers.

On the sidelines, "Coach Jack" stood with his arms crossed over a clipboard pressed against his chest, clapping as his girls celebrated the goal. To his right was his unofficial assistant, Teal'c. When they were first approached to take over for the retiring Coach Danby, O'Neill's plan was to have Teal'c be the coach. Unfortunately, there was a slight problem having a man with no official identity taking an official capacity on a school soccer team. So O'Neill became the coach, and Teal'c came up with the strategy. So far the team was six-for-six.

Janet whooped and held her hands over her head, applauding as Cassandra loped back down the field. Janet waved back, whistled, and took her seat on the bleacher again. Daniel was sitting beside her, and she saw Sam near the concession stand. It took her a moment to admit she had been looking specifically for Sam. After their little blowout, Janet was more than a little uncomfortable around Sam, even in the social situations that used to be their refuge.

 _"Will you kiss me?"_

 _Sam stopped at the door._

 _"Just one more time. Please."_

 _Sam walked to Janet and cupped her face. She bent down and kissed her. Janet wanted to keep her eyes open, but the tears forced her to close them._

Sam turned away from the concessions with a glass of lemonade in each hand. She was dressed casually, in jeans and a yellow T-shirt, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Her hair was getting a little long for regulation, but it suited her well. Sam juggled the glasses for a moment and then saw Janet watching her. She lifted her chin, and then nodded at the concession stand. Daniel's lemonade was sitting on the counter, and she couldn't figure out a way to carry all three without spilling.

"I'll be right back," she told Daniel. She stood and weaved through the legs of other parents, trotting down the stairs until she reached the ground. She turned toward where Sam was waiting but found her way blocked by a man in a black suit. He'd tried to be inconspicuous by wearing a black V-neck sweater under his blazer, but the effect was ruining by his earpiece. Plus the fact that the eighty degree heat meant most people were dressed like Janet in shorts and a T-shirt.

She stepped back and frowned up at him. "Excuse me."

"Dr. Janet Fraiser?" the man said. "I'll have to ask you to come with me."

"Sorry," Janet said as she started to step around him. "Not going to happen."

He grabbed her arm, and Janet's panic level shot up another few ticks. "I'm afraid I have to insist."

"Let go of me," Janet growled. She brought her free hand up and dug her nails into the bend of his elbow. He recoiled instinctively and Janet slipped her arm out of his grip. She stepped out of his reach and turned. Jack and Teal'c were both looking toward her and she moved toward them. "Colonel..."

"Janet, I got our lemonade," Sam said as she roughly brushed around the suited man.

The man grabbed Sam's shoulders to shove her away, and Sam flung both glasses toward his face. The lemonade splashed in his eyes, and Sam dug her elbow into his stomach. Janet took the opportunity to run toward Jack and Teal'c, who were now making their way toward her. Sam ran a few steps behind Janet, and they crossed paths with Jack and Teal'c going the other direction.

Janet said, "He tried to make me go with him."

Jack said, "Get to the car."

Teal'c slammed into the man, knocking him to the ground. Teal'c managed to stay on his feet, but Jack dropped onto the man like a lead weight. He pulled his cell phone out and held it to Teal'c. "Call the cops and park security, in that order." He noticed parents were starting to pay attention to them, and waved them off. "Don't worry, folks. Mister... Lee just had a bit too much to drink. Everything's fine. Watch the game."

Janet and Sam reached the parking lot, and spotted a black sedan parked behind Janet's Volvo. Two more men in blazers stepped out of the car, eyes locked on the two women. "Shit," Janet said. "How long until security gets here?"

Sam said, "Too long. Come on, my car." She hooked her hand around Janet's elbow, their first contact without being self-conscious in far too long. Janet followed Sam across the parking lot as the air filled with the sound of squealing tires. Another sedan was barreling toward them from the opposite direction. Sam cursed. "Who are these bastards?"

The sedan swerved, avoiding Sam and Janet, and sped past them. It passed the men in blazers and pulled a tight U-turn. The engine revved and the car raced forward again. Sam saw the passenger side window roll down. When it reached the suits, both men turned and aimed their weapons through the open window.

Neither Sam nor Janet saw any weapons fire, but both suits dropped heavily to the pavement. The car drove forward again, and Sam and Janet looked through the open window to the driver. A brunette in a black leather jacket and a mauve blouse stared back at them. There was a peculiar golden gun lying on the passenger seat, but her hands were currently empty.

"That won't hold them for long," she said, her voice melodic and accented. "I suggest you get in the car."

Janet glanced at Sam. They didn't have long to make a decision, and without a car they couldn't make a very fast getaway. Sam shrugged, giving Janet the option, and Janet stepped forward. Cassie was safe with Jack, Teal'c and Daniel, and if it turned out to be a trick, she had Sam with her. She opened the passenger side door and climbed into the car as Sam got into the backseat. The driver looked through the back window as the two men started to push themselves to their feet.

"Hang on," she said, and the car surged forward again. "My name is Helen Magnus. You only have my word for this, but those men meant to harm you, Dr. Fraiser."

"My daughter's soccer game," Janet said, her voice tight with anger.

"I understand," Helen said. "I have people there to ensure Cassandra is safe. The men who came for you are probably in custody as we speak." She looked in the rearview mirror. "Major Carter, I assume you have a cell phone. Feel free to call Colonel O'Neill and let him know you're safe."

Sam said, "I think I'll wait until we're actually safe before I make that call, thanks."

"Fair enough," Helen said.

Janet said, "Where are you taking us?"

"A place where I can ensure your safety."

Sam said, "We work in the most secured facility on the face of the planet. I think we've got security to keep out a couple of goons."

"You don't know these goons," Helen said. "And how do you presume they knew where to find you today, Doctor? Your organization isn't as secure as you may think. At least not from these gentlemen."

Janet said, "Who are these people? What is this all about? I'm just a doctor. They can find a doctor anywhere. What's so special about me?"

"They don't want you for your knowledge," Helen said. "They want you for what you can do. I apologize for being cryptic, but I don't have time to fully explain everything. Once we're settled and secure, I'll tell you everything, I swear."

"If they need medical care, I'll volunteer my services if I can."

Helen shook her head. "They don't need your help. They need you _dead._ " Janet shuddered and Helen looked upset at being so blunt. She cleared her throat and said, "We've got a long drive ahead of us, and I'm certain our enemies are trailing us as we speak. You should get comfortable, ladies. This fight has only just started."

#

The house was on a corner, framed by a main thoroughfare on the east and a residential street on the north. The garage door was boarded over, and Helen led them through a rickety-looking fence to the back yard. When she turned to close the gate behind her, Sam saw that the degradation was a ruse; the back of the fence was reinforced with metal beams, supported by posts that were sunk in concrete. Helen nodded at the back door. "Inside, please. Quickly."

The back door was unlocked, and Sam led the way inside. She made a quick search of the living room, moving down the hall to make sure the bedrooms were empty, and then returned to Janet's side. "Looks clear."

"It is," Helen said. She had her cell phone out, dialing a number as she went into the kitchen. She opened a drawer and withdrew a gun and a box of ammo. "These are for you, Major. I'm sure you're tired of relying on me for protection."

Sam took the gun and checked it before she loaded the bullets.

"Ashley," Helen said into the phone. She turned the phone on speaker and set it down so Sam and Janet could both hear. "Report."

"Everything's cool at the soccer game. O'Neill and Teal'c took care of the Cabal operatives, and we just--"

"I want an update on Carter and Fraiser, now!" Jack interrupted.

Ashley muttered, "That's been my past hour. How have you been?"

"We're fine, sir," Sam said. "Dr. Magnus got us to safety."

"Fraiser?"

Janet said, "I'm here. I'm fine. Shaken up, but fine."

"Carter, do you trust this Magnus woman?"

Sam looked at Helen. "Yes, sir."

Jack was quiet for a moment and then said, "I guess that's good enough for me."

"If you're satisfied, Colonel, could you please put my daughter back on the phone?"

A few seconds later, Ashley was back. "What's our next move?"

Helen leaned against the counter. "Keep the people from the SGC in the loop. Make sure Cassandra Fraiser is protected. I'm sure Colonel O'Neill has that covered, but offer back-up. For now, Fraiser is safe with me and the Major. Call me when Henry has a fix on the Cabal's location."

"Will do."

"Wait," Janet said. She stepped closer to the phone. "You said everything was cool at the game. The kids?"

Ashley said, "None the wiser."

"Who won?"

Ashley said, "The Jaffa. Two-zip."

Janet grinned. "Thank you, Ashley."

"No problem. I'll call you when I know something. Love you."

Helen said, "You too. Be safe." She disconnected the call and put the phone back into her pocket. "Now, I believe I owe you both an explanation."

"That would be a good place to start," Sam said.

Helen gestured for them to step into the living room. The house was furnished with what looked like flea market cast-offs, with seventies era fabrics and designs. Sam turned on a lamp next to the couch and the room was washed with pale yellow light. When Sam sat, Janet sat right next to her. Sam looked at Janet, and Janet shook her head. Their awkwardness would have to be put aside for the sake of security and the familiar. Sam took Janet's hand in hers and squeezed.

Helen sat in an armchair on the other side of the coffee table. "As I said, my name is Dr. Helen Magnus. I run an organization known as the Sanctuary. We're charged with the retrieval and protection of what I term 'Abnormals.' People or creatures with abilities far beyond the norm. Sometimes these powers are benign, and sometimes they pose a danger to themselves or others. In the course of my research, I discovered you, Dr. Fraiser."

"Me?" Janet said. "I'm not abnormal."

"You're a member of a species called Abnormals," Helen clarified. "Tell me, have you ever been faced with a patient you knew shouldn't survive, an operation that was doomed from the beginning, or someone with an injury that no other doctor would have declared treatable?"

"Of course," Janet said.

"How many of those have you pulled through?"

Janet looked at Sam. "Some."

"I've looked at the statistics. A majority of patients in your care make miraculous recoveries. I would ask how you couldn't notice that, but I know the answer. You focus more on those who didn't make it." Janet looked away. "Dr. Fraiser, I believe that you're an incredibly rare Abnormal known as a terven'daja. It means 'healer.' You have an empathic ability to heal someone with the laying on of hands. I'm not saying it doesn't require effort; without your training as a doctor your ability would merely ease pain during death. Have you ever heard of Reiki?"

Sam shook her head, but Janet said, "Yes. It's a form of Japanese medical treatment. The healers believe they heal by a transfer of 'ki' through their palms. It's hokum."

"It's real," Helen said. "It's what you do."

"How strong is this power?" Sam said.

"With Janet, it's very weak. Most practitioners have only a limited amount of actual success. From what I've read, I believe Dr. Fraiser is able to lessen various aches and pain associated with an illness in order for traditional medicine to work."

Sam said, "Headaches?"

Janet looked at Sam and met her eyes.

 _"Let me help." Janet put her hand on the base of Sam's skull and moved in slow circles. Sam closed her eyes and pressed back against Janet's hand. "Better?"_

"Yes," Helen said. "I believe Janet could effectively heal a headache, or a toothache or..."

"Cassie's leg cramp at the game last week," Sam said.

"That was just a massage," Janet said. "Every parent does that. It doesn't mean they're magic." But she was looking down at her palms.

Sam said, "Okay, assume we believe all of this. If Janet's ability is as weak as you say, then why does this... the...?"

"Cabal."

"Why do they want her so badly?"

Helen licked her lips, rubbing her hands together. "Because of the reservoirs of ability Janet possesses in her mind. A typical terven'daja only has the limited ability that they're able to use and no more. But for some, there is a reserve. Janet is the only living one who has this reserve. If it's tapped, it could boost her ability to... astronomical levels. She could heal cancer with a brush her hand. She could mend broken bones in a matter of seconds."

"Good lord," Janet said.

"It's not that simple," Helen said. "In order to access this reservoir, you would have to undergo invasive brain surgery. The safeguards that prevent you from accessing too much at one time would have to be eliminated."

"A lobotomy," Sam said.

Helen nodded. "To an extreme degree. If the reservoir is tapped, it would overwhelm the human mind. You would cease to be Janet Fraiser. You would become a vegetable. The Cabal would use the opportunity to dissect your brain and manufacture miracle drugs which they would then patent and sell to the highest bidder. You'd be a pharmacy."

Janet said, "Who the hell are these people?"

"Very bad individuals," Helen said.

Sam leaned forward. "Okay. What's the plan?"

"The Cabal is too powerful to attack directly, but their resources aren't unlimited. If we make things difficult on them, if we prove that you are too well protected, they will have to move on to another target. My people are working on it with the rest of your team." Helen looked at Janet and said, "How are you doing with all of this?"

"It's a lot to take in," Janet said.

Helen nodded. "Yes, and I'm very sorry for how it happened. I thought we had a head start on the Cabal, but they reached you so quickly. I'll have to look into how they were able to do that. For now, there's nothing for you to do but rest."

"I want to talk to Cassandra."

"Of course," Helen said. "I'll give you some privacy."

Sam took out her cell phone and handed it to Janet. "Do you want me here?"

"I'd rather do the phone call alone," Janet said. She put her hand on Sam's arm and said, "But I am so glad you're here. In this place, with me. I'm so glad it's you."

Sam leaned in and lightly touched her lips to Janet's cheek. Janet put her hand on Sam's jaw line and closed her eyes, accepting the kiss before Sam pulled away. "I'll go see if I can get more out of Helen."

"Okay. Is there a bedroom?"

"At the end of the hall," Sam said. "I saw it during my walk-through. Call if you need me."

Janet nodded, and Sam left the living room. Helen was standing by the front door, silhouetted by the street light, scanning the street that ran in front of the house. Sam cleared her throat, and Helen turned to face her. "Major Carter."

"Doctor," Sam said.

"There's food in the kitchen. The refrigerator is kept fully stocked in case the house is needed."

Sam nodded. "Thanks. I'm just giving Janet a little privacy to talk with her daughter."

"Ah," Helen said. Sam joined her at the door. "Had I known she had someone like you in her life, perhaps I wouldn't have bothered coming at all. Seems like you and your people have things well in hand."

"We were caught off-guard," Sam said. "I don't want to think about what would have happened if you weren't there today."

Helen nodded and then looked at Sam. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"I can't promise to answer."

"I was under the impression you and Dr. Fraiser were in a personal relationship."

Sam chuckled softly. "No."

"I'm sorry if I presumed."

"It's not your fault. I was fooled, too." She sighed and looked at her watch. "How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

Helen shook her head. "There's no way to tell, really. Could be hours, could be days. We have resources for any eventuality."

"I don't want to sit here for weeks waiting for something to happen."

Helen smiled and tilted her head. "Don't worry, Major. I don't like waiting, either. We'll end this soon, one way or another."

Sam nodded and stepped away from the door. She went down the hall and found Janet in the only bedroom that didn't face the street. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, speaking quietly into the phone. Sam was about to turn away when Janet said her name.

"Yes, she's here. I'll call her." She turned. "Sa-- oh. Cassie wants to talk with you."

Sam walked into the room and sat next to Janet. Their fingers brushed when she took the phone. "Hey, sweetie."

"Oh, my God. Are you okay? Jack won't tell me anything."

"We're fine," Sam said. "We're just taking some time away for a while."

Cassie said, "Is this because of what I said?"

Sam pointedly didn't look at Janet. "No. No, sweetheart, not at all. This is something different. I don't want you thinking that, okay?"

"Okay," Cassie said. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Do you want your mother?"

"No, we already said goodbye. I hope I get to see you soon."

Sam smiled. "Me too. I'll miss you. I'll call when I can, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye, Sam."

"Bye, Cassie." She hung up and looked down at the phone.

Janet sniffled. "She asked if we were gone because of what she said."

Sam laughed. "She asked me the same thing."

"I figured from your answer."

Sam looked finally looked at Janet. "How are you holding up with all of this? With what Magnus said back there?"

"Honestly? I'm scared to death. I'm horrified. But... I don't know how I can live with myself if I say no."

Sam frowned. "No? No to what?"

"The operation."

Sam stood up. "The lobotomy? Janet, that's not funny."

"Who's joking? You heard what she said. I could heal every disease known to man without even trying. I could be the cure for everything ailing everyone, and you expect me to just ignore that?"

"Yes," Sam said. She dropped to her knees in front of Janet and took her hands. "Janet, listen to me. No matter what happens, letting someone cut into your brain is not on the table. Do you hear me? I don't care what the cost would be."

"Every person on the planet could benefit from it."

"Fuck them," Sam whispered.

"What if you were dying of cancer?" Janet said. "What if a week from now, you find a lump on your breast and you get diagnosed? How could I live knowing that the cure was just sitting in my head?"

"So you would kill yourself to save me? God, you think I would want that?"

Janet said, "It's so many people, Sam."

Sam cupped Janet's face in her hands and said, "Look at me. I love that you are even considering this is a possibility. But it's not right, Janet."

"Sacrificing one person so millions can live?"

Sam sighed and said, "Adrian Conrad thought the same thing about me, Janet. When Jolinar died, she left some trace chemical in my brain. Something that could have been the key to freeing everyone in the galaxy from being enslaved by the Goa'uld. He got that information from your report. The report you filed, and marked Eyes Only, because you wanted to make sure only General Hammond and the President knew. I could save billions of people across the galaxy if I let someone cut into my brain. You wouldn't let that happen. So why would you think I would care about one damn planet?"

Janet reached up and touched Sam's wrists. Sam leaned forward, and Janet exhaled just as their lips touched. Sam moved her hands back, lacing her fingers together behind Janet's head as she teased Janet's lips with her tongue. Slowly, Janet parted her lips and let Sam's tongue inside. Sam moaned and sat up, moving between Janet's spread legs. Janet moved her hands down Sam's arms to her shoulders and tilted her head to the side.

Sam pulled back, licking her lips before leaning in again.

"Stop," Janet said.

Sam touched her forehead to Janet's, instead of their lips. "Janet... I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry."

Sam closed her eyes and let Janet stroke her hair.

 _"Debbie's moms got married last month in Maine. They made a whole trip of it. We should do that," Cassie was driving, and Sam was watching nervously from the backseat._

 _"Maybe when the leaves start changing," Janet said. "Easy, Cassandra."_

 _"Really?" Cassie said. "You guys?"_

 _Sam said, "Wait, what were you talking about? The trip or--"_

 _"Getting married. You and Mom. Make it official."_

 _Sam glanced at Janet._

 _"Oh, come on, you guys. Seriously. I'm not a little kid anymore."_

 _"It's not that easy, Cassie," Janet said._

 _Sam said, "The military..."_

 _Janet smiled and shook her head. "The old tried and true." She turned in her seat. "You're just terrified of coming out of the closet."_

 _"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be."_

 _Janet shook her head again and faced the windshield. "This is about Cassandra. Let's not fight."_

 _"That old tried and true," Sam muttered._

 _Cassandra sighed heavily. "Guys. God. I wish I hadn't opened my dumb mouth."_

 _"Cass," Sam said._

 _Janet said, "Don't talk like that."_

"Miss you," Sam whispered.

Janet nodded.

They sat like that, Sam kneeling on the floor and Janet perched on the bed, and the day grew dark out the window.

"Why is it so easy to fight with someone you love so much?"

Janet smiled sadly. "Emotions are stronger. It hurts more when they're bruised." Sam closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. Janet kissed it away and said, "When this is all over... maybe we should revisit things."

"I won't out myself," Sam said. "You know that."

"I know. Maybe that's not the worst thing in the world. All I care about is whether you love me. And you've never been shy about saying that to me."

Sam nodded and said, "I do. Some days it's the only thing I'm sure of."

Janet jumped in Sam's arms when something in the room cracked, loud as thunder trapped in a bottle. They both looked around for the source, but it was Sam who saw the smoking TV with a cracked screen. "Oh, shit." She grabbed Janet and hurled her to the floor as another bullet cracked the window. It lifted the curtain as it passed through and buried itself in the wall. Sam pulled out the gun Helen had given her and motioned for Janet to stay down. She crawled to the door, and saw Helen crouched in the doorway. "Everyone all right?"

"Shaken up," Sam said.

"They came through the back yard. Damn," Helen moved toward the window and grabbed the curtain, tearing it down before she slid up the wall. Sam saw a glimpse of a man in black SWAT gear before Helen fired and he disappeared. She turned to Sam and said, "Get Janet to the car. Take her to the SGC."

Sam hesitated and said, "You go."

"Sam!" Janet shouted.

"No, it has to be you," Sam said. "You know what these guys look like, you know what to expect. You can get Janet safely away. I'll hold these guys off and join you later; they won't care about me once she's gone."

Helen looked at Janet, and then looked out the door. Finally she cursed under her breath and said, "Fine." She moved away from the window and let Sam take her place. She took a spare clip from her jacket and shoved it into Sam's belt. She stepped close and pressed her lips to Sam's ear. A quick, hushed whisper and Sam nodded.

Helen stepped away and motioned for Janet to rise. Sam aimed her gun out the window and fired twice. Janet heard someone cry out as a bullet hit home.

"Come on," Helen said.

"Sam," Janet said.

"Go with her," Sam said. "I'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Sam said. "Go, please."

Janet stumbled as she was pulled from the room, keeping her head down as more gunfire erupted outside. They made it through the house, Helen stepping into the living room and making sure it was clear before she let Janet follow her. Janet heard a gunshot when they opened the back door, and Helen dropped her shoulder and hissed in pain. She switched the gun to her other hand, brought it up, and fired twice. "Go, Dr. Fraiser, to the car!"

Janet ran, feeling helpless. She dove into the backseat and Helen joined her a few seconds later. Helen started the car and backed out of the driveway without closing the door. Men in black gear swarmed the house and Helen fired at them. She wasn't aiming, and it took Janet a moment to realize she was drawing their attention away from Sam. The tires squealed as Helen spun the wheel, and they raced down the residential street at far from safe speeds.

"They won't be far behind," Helen said.

Janet sat up and saw blood smeared over the seat behind Helen's shoulder. "You're hit."

"Flesh wound."

"What did you tell Sam before we left?"

Helen said, "The address of the next safe house. If things go well, she'll meet us there."

Janet had pulled back Helen's jacket to examine the wound on her shoulder. She tried to keep her voice calm. "And if things don't go well?"

Helen kept her eyes locked on the road ahead. "We'll worry about that when the time comes."

#

The neighborhood was bad enough that all Helen had to do was park the car on the street to ensure it would be gone soon. She allowed Janet's support as they walked across the motel parking lot to the farthest room from the front of the building. The lobby of the motel was lit, and it seemed to be in business, but the majority of the lot was surrounded by a hastily-erected chain link fence. Industrial-sized dumpsters were rolled against the side of the building, and one of the rooms seemed to have suffered an explosion.

"Meth lab," Janet said. "Made big news a while back."

Helen smiled cryptically. "Yes. That was the story."

Janet frowned but let it drop for the moment. She led Helen to the room, and Helen revealed that she had a key. "You're full of surprises, Dr. Magnus."

"You haven't even scratched the surface of my surprises, Dr. Fraiser," Helen said. She stepped into the room and Janet followed her.

"Will we be safe here?"

"As safe as can be expected," Helen said. She sat down on the edge of the bed with a grunt and shrugged out of her coat.

Janet went to her side and said, "You should have stopped before we got here. You should have let me take a look at it."

"If I had stopped, you would only have had more wounds to examine. I'll be fine. I've been shot before."

"Not with me as your doctor," Janet said. "Take off the blouse. I'll see if I can find anything halfway sterile in the bathroom." She turned on the light, and the bulb flickered before it came to life. She was surprised to discover not only clean towels, but a fully stocked First Aid kit, gauze, and scissors in a sterile wrapper. She frowned and carried the supplies back out. "This is a Sanctuary safe house?"

"One of many," Helen said. She had set her bloody blouse aside and was examining her own wound. The sleeveless white T-shirt was stained with blood on the right side. Janet sat next to Helen on the mattress and placed the kit between them. She snapped it open and took out the gauze. She used the scissors to cut the straps of Helen's shirt and bra, peeling the material away from her wound.

"It's not so bad," she said.

"I told you," Helen said. She looked down, watching as Janet worked. When Janet pressed a pad of gauze to the wound, Helen covered Janet's hand with hers. "Wait. Press down there."

"I have to tend to it."

"You are," Helen said. "I told you about your ability."

"Right," Janet said.

"You'll never have a better chance to see it in action," Helen said. She applied pressure and said, "Just wait. A few minutes won't make a difference, will it?"

"I guess not," Janet said, reluctantly.

Helen nodded and said, "So just wait." She licked her lips. "I hope Major Carter convinced you that this wasn't an offer worth considering. What the Cabal intend to do if they capture you."

"She did her best," Janet said.

Helen said, "Would you like my advice?"

"Sure."

"From an objective viewpoint, a miracle cure to all diseases would be disastrous to the planet. Imagine if everyone's life span doubled in size. New children born every year, without the older generation passing on. Within a number of generations, the planet would be crowded beyond capacity. Resources would be decimated and then completely eliminated. World hunger would be rampant. Death is nature's balance. Take away illness and the balance is destroyed. And from a more subjective viewpoint... living forever is quite overrated."

Janet realized that their bodies were quite close together, her head bowed to watch Helen's wound. Helen had leaned in slightly, and Janet could feel her breath against her cheek.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes," Janet said.

Helen hesitated before she said, "Are you and Samantha... she told me you weren't in a physical relationship. But the way you two behave..."

"We were," Janet said. "It's complicated now. We're just... just friends." She lifted the gauze and frowned. "What the hell?"

Helen looked down. The bullet wound had knitted itself shut, transformed into an ugly, twisted slice-shaped wound. The blood flow had stopped. Helen pushed the gauze back on. "Looks like you're nearly done."

"I'm not doing anything."

"But you are," Helen said.

Janet shook her head. "How can I just go back to my regular life knowing this? Knowing what I can do? Just saving one person every other day?"

"One life is just as precious as millions. Perhaps more so. It's why Samantha is so hesitant to let you sacrifice yourself." She touched Janet's cheek. "Well, that and the fact she is in love with you."

"Stop," Janet said. "Don't say things like that."

"I'm sorry," Helen said. She was looking into Janet's eyes when she pushed her hand up into Janet's hair. Janet curled her fingers in the gauze over Helen's wound. "I would like to kiss you, Janet. But if it would make you feel--"

Janet kissed her lips to silence her. Helen moaned and turned to face Janet fully. Janet put her free hand on Helen's hip. It felt good to just kiss someone, to be with someone without worrying about consequences or what it meant or where it would lead. Helen's lips were soft, and her tongue was a teasing pressure against Janet's bottom lip. Janet took it into her mouth and Helen moved closer to her, disturbing the First Aid kit as she tried to close the distance between them. Janet curled her fingers against Helen's hip, and pushed them under her shirt. She ran her fingers over Helen's belt and then up to the warm skin of her hip.

The door opened and Sam stepped inside. "I think I... lost. Lost them."

Janet broke the kiss and swallowed, bracing herself before she opened her eyes and looked at Sam.

Helen said, "Major. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Sam said. "Next time just hang a sock on the door or something." She stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut behind her.

Janet pressed her cheek to Helen's and said, "Don't even think of saying you're sorry." She kissed Helen's lips again and said, "I need to go after her."

"I understand." She took out her gun and handed it to her. "Take this. Just in case."

Janet reluctantly took the weapon and left the room. Sam was standing in the middle of the parking lot, outside the glow of the security lights. Night had completely fallen but she could still see Sam perfectly. Sam's arms were crossed over her chest, and she was staring out at the road. Sam was still in her jeans and yellow T-shirt, her sunglasses hooked in the collar of her shirt. It seemed surreal to see her in that outfit, the clothes she'd chosen to wear for Cassie's soccer game. All these hours later, it seemed like another lifetime.

"Hey."

"Don't stop on my account," Sam said.

Janet stopped next to Sam, leaving a few feet of space between them. She also looked at the road. She said, "It wasn't planned."

"I don't care," Sam said. "If we're not together, I shouldn't get bent out of shape because you're... I just didn't realize we'd decided it was over."

Janet chewed her bottom lip and looked down at her shoes. She had almost decided not to say anything when she said, "You could have fooled me."

"You asked for space. I was giving you space. You asked if we could just be friends, and I did that even though it was killing me. If that was your way of saying we were done, then I guess I'm too dense to pick up on it."

"I didn't... nothing is over. But she..."

"Seduced you?"

Janet shook her head. "I kissed her. No. I was going to say... She came out of nowhere to protect me, and she made me feel safe. The reason I kissed her is because she reminded me so much of you that I couldn't help myself. It was nice to kiss someone like that and just have it be easy. No angst or pain or worry. Just a kiss."

Sam turned to face her. "I've missed that, too."

Janet stood on her toes and pulled Sam to her. They kissed in the darkness, Sam putting her arms around Janet and placing them in the small of her back.  
 _  
Sam's skin was hot. Sweat pooling under her T-shirt. Janet was warm and dry and soft. They were in the SGC gym, and Sam had just finished her workout. Janet had been watching. This had been a long time coming, put off and postponed until a 'better time,' but Sam couldn't help herself. Sam was already breathless from her workout, her heart pounding, but Janet's kiss made her swoon. When Janet pulled back, she slipped her hand into Sam's. She squeezed, met her eyes, and walked her toward the showers. They'd waited long enough for their first kiss; they weren't going to put off the next step any longer._

Sam broke the kiss and said, "Where's the SGC shower when you need it?"

Janet chuckled. "I was so nervous..."

They kissed again, and it was so much like the old times Janet wondered how they would be able to stop. She balled her hands in Sam's T-shirt and pulled back with a gasp. "We could have died today. Helen could have been later, and those people could have grabbed me." She licked her lips. "I don't want to worry about what it means and I don't want to fight. I just... I want you."

"I want you, too," Sam whispered. She moved her hand down Janet's arm and laced their fingers together. "Inside?"

"Helen..."

"We'll ask her to step outside," Sam said. "Come on."

They hurried across the parking lot and Janet felt like a sixteen year old again. Despite the danger and the threat looming over them, she resisted the urge to laugh as Sam opened the motel room door and ushered her inside.

The bedroom was empty, and they heard the bathtub running in the other room. Sam turned to her. "Looks like we got lucky," she said. "We may have to be quick."

"I'm almost done already," Janet said, her voice shaking as she kissed Sam again. "Bed, bed, bed." She pushed Sam across the room and they fell onto the mattress. Sam pushed herself up and Janet pursued, following her up to the headboard. She kissed Sam's stomach and breasts through her T-shirt, sliding her hands under the hem and pushing the shirt up to caress Sam through her bra.

Janet straddled Sam's leg and sat up, finding Sam's lips again. Sam moaned quietly as they kissed, tugging on Janet's shirt until Janet had to lift her arms over her head so Sam could peel the shirt off and drop it into the shadows. She cupped Sam's head and drew it to her, closing her eyes as Sam kissed, licked and nipped at the curve of her breast, moving slowly down to the cup of her bra.

Sam had just popped the catch of Janet's shorts when the water shut off in the bathroom. "Hurry," Janet whispered, and Sam pushed a hand inside. Janet whimpered and curled her fingers on Sam's shoulders, lifting herself so Sam could touch her. She moved her hands to the back of Sam's head, toying with the strands of Sam's hair. "I love your hair grown out. You look beautiful."

"So do you," Sam whispered. She lifted her head and Janet bowed hers so they could kiss. Sam slid her hand up the middle of Janet's back, tracing her spine before she found the catch of Janet's bra. She pulled it open and leaned back to drag the underwear down Janet's arms.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Helen stepped out. She was holding her blouse in one hand, the shoulder of it wet where she'd washed away the blood. Sam immediately clapped a hand over Janet's breast, pulling her forward to cover her as best she could. Helen stopped in the bathroom doorway, eyes widening as she took in what was happening.

"Sorry," Helen said. "I'll... keep watch from outside..."

She started to cross the room and Sam looked into Janet's eyes. "Wait."

Janet and Helen both looked at her. Janet said, "Sam..."

Sam shook her head. She knew that Janet didn't just spontaneously kiss people, and the kiss she'd witnessed between Janet and Helen was more than just someone taking advantage of a willing pair of lips. Sam kissed Janet's lips and held her hand out to Helen.

"Come here."

Janet was trembling in her arms. Helen looked at Janet's back, obviously intrigued, but she didn't move immediately. Sam curled her fingers and said, "You took a bullet to save Janet. You're risking your life for us." She kissed Janet's shoulder and said, "I think Janet really likes you."

Janet lowered her head and kissed Sam's temple. "But I love you."

"I know," Sam whispered. "Helen... come here."

Helen put her blouse on the foot of the bed and walked around the edge of the mattress. The side of the bed was shadowed, and Helen faded into a silhouette as she stood next to it. Sam pulled back and kissed Janet's lips. Janet hesitated, eyes open, but soon returned the kiss with growing passion. She didn't forget about Helen standing arms length away, but it quickly ceased to matter. She arched her back, and Sam's hands found her breasts again. She pushed her hands under Sam's T-shirt and this time lifted it, gathering the material over Sam's breasts so she could freely caress them.

Janet jumped when she felt a hand in the small of her back, and then Helen began kissing her shoulder. She thrust her tongue into Sam's mouth, and Sam unbuttoned Janet's shorts. Helen was kneeling on the bed as she kissed Janet's neck, pushing her hair out of the way and nibbling her ear as Sam pushed a hand between her legs. Janet moaned and reached out, looping her arm around Helen and drawing her close.

She broke the kiss with Sam and turned her head. Helen's lips immediately found hers and Janet moaned, her lips pushed apart by Helen's tongue. While they were kissing, Sam sat up and pulled her T-shirt off. She dropped it to one side and then reached back to undo her bra. Janet broke the kiss and looked at Sam, reminding herself of the curves that had once been so familiar to her. Helen looked down as well, and she and Janet both reached out and began stroking Sam's body. Sam closed her eyes and arched her back into their hands.

As Helen bent down and tentatively brushed her lips over Sam's, Janet ran her hand down Helen's back and pulled her shirt up. Helen sat up and faced Janet before she took off her shirt. Janet put a hand on Helen's breast, dropping her hand to Sam's stomach and sliding it up to caress them both. She tightened her thighs around Sam's leg and began rocking her hips. Helen brought Janet's hand to her lips and kissed the fingertips before she lowered herself to the mattress and stretched out next to Sam.

Sam turned her head, and Helen kissed her gently. Sam had a hand on Janet's hip, guiding her movement, and she moved the other to Helen's stomach. Janet watched them, her breath caught in her throat, and she lifted herself off Sam's leg. Sam grabbed her waistband and broke the kiss, turning to look at her. "Don't."

"It's okay," Janet whispered. "Don't stop. I'm not going anywhere." She brushed her fingers over Sam's cheek and rolled to one side. She pulled her shorts off, kicking them and her panties onto the floor before she went to work on Sam. She kissed Sam's bare belly as she unbuttoned her jeans, tugging them down and running her lips and tongue over muscular thighs. Helen slipped her hand between Sam's legs and rubbed the crotch of her underwear. Janet dropped Sam's jeans and then tugged on Helen's trousers.

Helen twisted her hips to help her, and soon Janet slid up their bodies. She kissed Sam's thigh and Helen's hip, a woman on either side of her, their hands running down her back and meeting over her spine. She kissed them both and then turned to face Sam, sliding between the two women and putting her arms around Sam. They kissed, and Helen ran her hands over Janet's body.

"Make love to her," Helen whispered in Janet's ear. She kissed Janet's neck and said, "I want to watch you make love to her."

Janet shivered and lifted her hips to meet Sam's body. Sam spread her legs, hooking one over Janet's hip. Helen dropped her hand and held Sam's ankle, and Sam began to rock her hips forward. Janet dragged her hand down Sam's body, between her breasts and over her stomach, and cupped her mound. Sam sighed, and Helen kissed Janet's shoulder as she massaged gently with all four fingers. Her lips skimmed over Sam's and she closed her eyes.

"Been a long time, Sam," she whispered. "Real long time. But I didn't forget, did I? Huh?"

"No," Sam said.

Helen cupped Janet's breasts from behind and then slid over her stomach. Janet felt Helen's lips on her neck, moving down to her shoulder. Helen's arm was stretched across her to hold Sam's arm, and Janet felt enveloped by them both. She shuddered and kissed Sam's lips. "I'm only good with you," she said.

Sam turned her head and slipped her tongue into Janet's mouth. Their legs were tangled together, and twisted two fingers together. She rubbed them against Sam's labia and Sam moaned as she pushed easily inside.

"I still know how to make love to you, don't I, Sam?"

"You always knew how," Sam said. "Don't stop..."

Janet turned her head and looked at Helen. "Help me," she said.

Helen dropped her hand, running her knuckles through Sam's pubic hair and extending her thumb to find Sam's clit. Sam cried out when Helen touched her, and Janet kissed Helen's lips. Janet was moving her hips, working her hand between Sam's legs. When Sam came, she kissed Janet's jaw and moved up to her lips. She stole Janet from Helen, and Helen kissed down Sam's throat. Janet rolled onto her back, giving them more room to maneuver. Helen leaned across Janet and found Sam's lips. Janet expected jealousy, a surge of anger, but not the sudden surge between her legs.

"Watching you two kiss is making me wet," Janet said.

She saw Sam's tongue slip into Helen's mouth, and Helen sucked it slowly as she ran her hands over Sam's body. Janet pressed her palm to the curve of Helen's hip and pulled her forward, forcing Helen to lie on top of her. Sam climbed up and straddled Janet's head, breaking the kiss to make sure she was angled right. Janet wrapped an arm around Sam's thigh and splayed her fingers over Sam's hip, pulling her down as she wet her lips.

Helen thrust between Janet's legs, lowering her hand to use it as a phallus as she kissed Sam again. Sam moaned as Janet ran her tongue over her wet thighs, tasting the results of her first orgasm of the night. When Janet's tongue slipped inside of her, the familiar exploration made her feel like all those bad days were finally in the past. She pulled Helen to her, both of them writhing against Janet's body.

Janet curled her tongue and covered Sam's clit with it, dragging the tip over the sensitive bud before she pulled it down into her mouth. She sucked, and Sam squirmed, and Helen ground hard against her. Janet wrapped her legs around Helen and thrust her tongue deep inside of Sam. Sam, overly sensitive from her earlier orgasm, was already close. Janet knew her quick spasms and her sudden jerks well. She massaged with her tongue, moaning loud and soft to send vibrations through Sam's sensitive muscles, and then reached down to brush her own clit.

Sam came, her cries muffled against Helen's breast, and Helen whispered, "Good girl, that's it... come for her..."

Janet turned her hand around and found Helen's clit. Helen cried out and pressed hard against her. Working her hand and tongue against the two women, Janet felt her own climax rising as they came above her. Sam was the first to move out of position, lifting her leg and crawling across the mattress. She stroked Janet's hair and bent down to kiss her wet lips. Helen then sank down and drew Helen's legs onto her shoulders. Sam and Janet kissed lazily as Helen used her lips and tongue to push Janet over the edge.

When Janet looked down, she saw Helen was watching her and Sam. She blushed and stroked Sam's body as she came down from her orgasm. Helen kissed her thighs and said, "The two of you... simply gorgeous together."

"I wish it was that easy," Sam said.

"Everything's that easy," Helen said. "Trust me. This is how life is measured. This is how you succeed in living. At the end of the day, everything else becomes hollow. If it hurts, if it's painful, then it's worth fighting for." She kissed Janet's stomach just under her navel and said, "Find a way to make it work. If you succeed, whatever it costs, it'll be worth it."

Sam looked at Janet and bent down to kiss her lips. "I need you," she whispered. "Whatever it takes."

"I don't want to force you out of the closet..."

"Baby steps," Sam said. "We'll work something out." She found Janet's hand and squeezed. "I can't be without you anymore. I just can't."

Helen smiled and brushed her cheek over Janet's hip. "There's a good girl..."

Sam bent down and pulled Helen's head to hers for another kiss. Janet watched, her legs tangled around Helen and pinned against Sam's body. As she watched them, she drifted her hand to her mound and began to stroke. She and Helen had only come once; they might as well try to catch up with Sam.

#

Helen pulled on a pair of trousers and checked her bandage. The wound was nearly healed; Janet had fallen asleep with her hand over it, whether by accident or design. She put on her dress shirt, buttoning it only enough for decency, and slipped from the hotel room. She had her gun in the waistband of her trousers, and she scanned the parking lot as she moved away from the door. She dialed the phone and waited as it buzzed through to make a connection.

"Mom, we have got to work with these guys more often."

Helen smiled. "I take it the joint effort is going well?"

"No joke," Ashley said. "This Teal'c dude of theirs would give the Big Guy a run for his money. Henry's using their stuff to track the Cabal operatives, and we've got 'em narrowed down to a certain section of the city. They're surrounded, we're just waiting until everyone is home before we go in."

"Excellent job, darling. How is Dr. Fraiser's daughter?"

"Doing well. Danny boy is keeping an eye on her."

Helen arched an eyebrow. "I assume you're referring to Dr. Jackson, the noted archaeologist when you say 'Danny boy.'"

"Hey, a guy that cute? I'm not calling him Dr. Jackson unless it turns him on."

Helen wrinkled her nose. "That, I did not need to hear, darling."

"How are things going with the Majors?"

"Very well," Helen said. She walked back to the hotel room and peeked through the crack of the curtains. Two dark shapes were lying in the bed, one on top of the other. As Helen watched, she saw them moving subtly against each other under the blankets. "I'll call you again in the morning. Let me know if anything comes up."

"Will do. I'll check in again at oh-five hundred."

"I'll be waiting." She hung up and slipped the phone into her pocket. She pressed against the wall as the woman on top pushed the blankets down and started moving faster. Helen bit her lip and pressed her hand against her crotch, rubbing through her trousers as she watched the lovers get reintroduced.

#

Sam moved slowly against Janet, both of them still drowsy and only half awake. Sam brushed Janet's hair out of her face, and Janet turned her head to kiss the inside of Sam's wrist. Sweat dripped down Sam's face and she licked it off when it reached her mouth. Janet was staring up at her, closing her eyes only to groan with pleasure.

"Love you," Sam whispered.

"Love you, too," Janet said back. She hooked her hands under Sam's arms and moved her body faster. Sam pressed harder against her. Janet pressed her head into the pillow and stretched, and Sam ran her eyes down Janet's naked body. Janet came with a quiet cry, her fingers digging into Sam's hips. "Come with me," Janet moaned. "Please."

Sam said, "I'm almost there..." She grunted and arched her back, and trembling as she pressed down against Janet's thigh.

As Sam was collapsing on top of Janet, the door swung open and Helen burst in. "Sorry, ladies, I have to interrupt." She grabbed the clothes she could find off the floor and tossed them onto the bed. "I'm afraid we have company."

Sam and Janet dressed quickly, not bothering with underwear. Helen said, "Janet, the bathroom walls are reinforced steel. You'll be safe in there."

"While you and Sam protect me? No, I'll fight."

Sam and Helen both snapped, "Janet, please."

Janet pressed her lips together and said, "Give me a gun. At the very least I can defend myself if anyone gets past you."

Helen glanced at Sam and produced a gun from the small of her back. Sam frowned at her. "Where did that come from?"

"Never you mind," Helen said. "Come on, they'll be here soon."

Helen and Sam went outside, and Sam looked back to make sure Janet was going into the bathroom. Sam saw their "guests" as soon as the left the hotel room. A black sedan was pulling off the main road, speeding up as it neared the chain link fence.

"Ashley told me they had the majority of the Cabal's people under wraps. Apparently a few of them weren't inside the net."

"Looks like your safe houses aren't that secure."

"Believe me, I'll have a word with out local outfitters as soon as we get this settled." She checked her ammo and said, "Are you ready?"

"Always," Sam said.

"I sincerely hope they didn't interrupt anything."

Sam smirked. "No. Perfect timing, actually."

"Glad to hear it," Helen said.

The sedan broke through the fence, knocking it forward in a sea of sparks as the metal scraped along the pavement. Sam and Helen brought their guns up and opened fire, Sam aiming for the tires while Helen's bullets cracked the windshield.

#

Janet pressed against the door, listening for sounds of movement inside the room. She had the gun clutched in her right hand, her finger curled around the trigger guard. She could barely hear anything over the pounding of her heart, but there was no way to miss the quiet rumble as pieces of drywall rained down from the ceiling and bounced off the bed. Janet tightened her grip on the gun as she heard someone try to lightly lower their weight - she guessed it was someone over two hundred pounds - onto the mattress. When she didn't hear Sam or Helen react, she knew they were preoccupied outside. She twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

#

The car veered away from them, thrown off a straight path by two blown tires. Helen grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her out of the way as the back end of the car swung forward and then back. It screeched to a halt and the doors opened. Sam moved behind a pillar for cover and checked her ammo. Helen said, "Do you need another clip?"

"No, I'm good," Sam said. "You?"

"I think I can handle it."

They leaned out and both opened fire. Men in black suits again, this time swarming toward their hiding spot. Sam hit one in the chest and he was thrown back, but she knew by his reaction that he was wearing a vest. "Legs and arms," she said. "Something's wrong."

"What?"

"They're all coming after you and me." She said, "Are you sure you can handle them by yourself?"

"In my sleep. Where are you going?"

Sam started running. "To stop whoever went after Janet."

#

The man turned just as Janet approached him. He swung his right arm, extended by some sort of billy club, and Janet cried out as it hit the gun out of her hand. He jumped from the bed, still coated with dust from crawling through the ceiling, and grabbed her as he went down. Janet was thrown to the floor underneath his weight.

"Reeks in here," he hissed through his mask. "What have you ladies been doing?"

Janet slammed her knee up into his crotch. "Something you won't be doing for a while," she growled. She shoved her way out from underneath him, scrambling for the lost weapon. She got her hands on it just as the man grabbed her ankle.

"Considering our plans," he said, "ain't gonna matter if you get roughed up a bit before we deliver you." He grabbed the leg of Janet's shorts and pulled. Janet heard the material rip as she spun around and aimed the gun at him. The door slammed open as she pulled the hammer back and aimed between the man's eyes.

She and Sam fired at the same time, and the man was hit from two angles.

#

The Sanctuary official who had been manning the lobby took care of explaining things to the police. Helen offered her eyewitness testimony, thanking the officers for their time before she walked back across the parking lot. Janet was in the back of the ambulance, wrapped in a blanket, and Sam was sitting beside her. Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c and Ashley were forming a protective barrier around the open back doors as Helen approached, but they parted to let her through.

"What's the prognosis?" Helen said as she climbed into the vehicle.

Sam said, "She'll be a little short of hearing until the ringing goes down. But no permanent damage from the gunfire. They just want to check her out at the hospital to make sure she's okay."

"Glad to hear it. I've spoken with Henry and Will. The Cabal is withdrawing their operatives from this mission for the time being. The combined might of the SGC and the Sanctuary showed them that Janet is just not worth the effort."

Janet said, "Hey, I heard that." Her voice was overly loud.

Helen chuckled and touched Janet's knee. "It's a good thing, Janet. It means you're too valuable to your friends for the Cabal to waste their time or effort trying to take you away."

Daniel said, "So that's it? They just pull back?"

"The sad truth is that there are a multitude of Abnormals in the world, and the Cabal would kill to possess any of them. For now, they've redirected their attention elsewhere. You can relax. They won't make another play for Janet for a while and, if they do, we'll know about it."

Jack reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, I guess I can live with that. All's well that ends..." He looked around the parking lot, the crime scene tape surrounding the bodies of the men Helen had killed. "Well." He cleared his throat and said, "Carter. Need a ride back to the SGC?"

"No, sir," Sam said. She slipped her hand into Janet's and squeezed. "I'm going to ride with my partner."

Jack looked between the two of them and said, "Right... well... I'll pick up Cassie from your house. Meet you at the hospital with her."

Janet had been watching his lips and tears filled her eyes. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded and gestured for the team to follow him. Ashley leaned against the door and said, "Mom, you coming?"

"In a minute. You can catch a ride with Dr. Jackson if you'd like."

Ashley grinned, bit her bottom lip, and hurried across the parking lot. "Yo, Danny boy. Hold up."

Helen chuckled and looked at the women across from her. "In situations like this, an Abnormal with a power as coveted as Janet's, I insist on extending an invitation to the Sanctuary. For her own protection. But I'm not even going to consider it. Janet would never leave, and she is well protected right where she is." She held out her hand. "Watch over her, Samantha."

"I will," Sam said. She pushed Helen's hand down and leaned forward. She kissed Helen softly and then Janet did the same. "Thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure," Helen said. She stood up and moved to the doors, jumping down onto the asphalt. "For now, I'm afraid I must take my leave."

"Will we see you at the hospital?"

Helen shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere."

"The Cabal won't stop, will they?" Janet asked. "They may put it aside for a while, but they'll make another attempt for me."

"Yes," Helen said. "Rest assured, when they come back, I won't be far behind. It was a pleasure. For the most part."

Sam smiled. "For us, too."

Helen nodded good-bye to them and crossed the parking lot to her car. Sam watched her go, and then drew Janet to her. Janet rested her head against Sam's chest, and Sam stroked her hair as she began to rock her.

"You came out of the closet. To the Colonel."

"And the world didn't end," Sam said.

Janet smiled against Sam's shirt. "Baby steps."

"Yeah," Sam said. She kissed the top of Janet's head and continued to rock her as they waited for the EMTs to come and take them to the hospital.


End file.
